


Daydreams

by Pandastuff101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #destiel, #destielAU, #djinn, #djinndestiel, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101
Summary: *Phew!!! Long AF, hope you lovelies liked it anyways!!!*





	

Dean woke up on a couch, which surprised his for three reasons. One: It was decidedly not the couch that was in the bunker. Two: Dean only crashed on the couch for naps, and it definitely wasn't this comfortable. And three: Dean Winchester was certain he had fallen asleep in bed.

He sat up, the blanket falling off him and too the floor. Through sleep-misted eyes, he took in his surroundings. It was a cute little room, with pale yellow walls and sunlight streaming through huge, rounded windows. The couch was big and soft, a slightly less soft yellow than that of the walls. 

Yes, not the bunker.

Dean heard the sound of feet on stairs behind him, and he turned. A little boy was coming down a stairwell. He had red hair, a round face, and green eyes. The boy, who Dean figured was about five or six, ran up to Dean and jumped in his lap. He stared up at the Winchester with adoration, but at the same time something mischievous glinted in his eyes.

"Daddy says he making pancakes for breakfast, Papa. Do you want pancakes?" the boy smiled, revealing two rows of small, white teeth.

Dean just sat there, gaping at him.

More footsteps, and someone poked their head out of the threshold to the next room. They smiled grudgingly, and held out a bowl of pancake batter.

"Good morning, Dean." Cas said.

He was wearing a grey t-shirt and red flannel pajama bottoms. This confused Dean even more: Cas in pajamas was a Cas he had never seen before.

As the little boy hopped off of Dean and ran past Cas into the next room, Dean stood up slowly.

"Cas, where are we? What the hell are we doing here?"

Cas' smile faltered, and was replaced by a look of urgent confusion, "Are you okay? Did you hit your head, Dean? Do you need to go to the hospital? I will start the car." 

Cas turned to go, but Dean stopped him.

"Wait! No, I'm fine! Well, I'm not fine, like, at all. But I don't need a hospital. I just don't understand why we aren't in the bunker and-and who that kid is and why he called you daddy?"

Cas bought a fist to his lips, before dropping it back at his side. He swallowed, "Dean? Please tell me this is a joke. This has to be a joke." Cas shook his head, "Please, stop this. It's not funny, Dean."

Dean moved closer to Cas, and put his hand on his shoulder, "I'm not screwing with you, buddy. What's going on?"

The boy ran up from behind and clung to Cas' legs. Cas looked down at him, and plastered a smile on his face. He combed the boys hair with his fingers, and bent down to his level.

"Hello, buddy. Can you take the batter into the kitchen and put it on the table for me?" he cooed.

The boy nodded and flashed Cas his perfect smile, running away with the bowl. Cas motioned to the couch, and Dean went back over to sit down.

"What is happening, Dean? Do you not remember anything?"

Dean tried for a joke, "I know that I'm Dean Winchester, I'm an Aquarius, I like-"

Cas held up a hand, and shut his eyes,"Stop. Please. Be serious, Dean."

"I'm sorry, Cas. I have no clue what's going on here. I just woke up this morning, and that kid-"

"Jack."

"Right, Jack, ran up to me and here we are. Where are we?" he asked desperately.

"Uh, Kansas. Our house in Lawrence to be specific."

"Our house?" 

Cas nodded and held up a hand, a gold band glinting in the sunlight.

"We're married, Dean." he said weakly.

Dean sighed, and rubbed his face with one hand. He stood up from the couch, even though he had no where to run off to.

"It's a djinn thing, isn't it?" he sighed.

Cas shook his head, "No, Dean, this is real. I'm real."

"You can't prove that." Dean said sadly.

Cas grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him back onto the couch.

"No, I can't but-but please, Dean. You have to believe me." Cas said desperately.

Dean shrugged, "I want to, but it's not possible."

"Why? Because you're happy and you have a good life here? Dean, you must have just hit your head or something. Please."

At that moment Jake wandered back into the room. He was covered with pancake batter, and was currently licking it from his fingers. Cas sighed.

"Jacky, what did you do?" he asked. Still, there was a bemused smile on his face.

"I dumped it all over myself, Daddy." he said proudly, holding up his gooey hands.

Cas picked him up gently, not minding the batter that got on his pajamas.

"C'mon, buddy. Let's go take a bath, huh?" he said soothingly, wiping batter off of the child's cheek.

He turned back to Dean for a short moment, "Make yourself some coffee, let's talk about this." he pleaded.

Dean nodded, and Cas' shoulders slumped in relief. He left with Jake, and Dean went into the kitchen.

Jake had made huge mess: as much of the batter that was on him was doubled on the floor. Dean smiled in spite of himself, and found a rag to clean up the mess. 

By the time Cas wandered back down the stairs, Dean was almost finished. He stood quietly in the doorway, watching as Dean finished up.

"You didn't have to do that." he said softly.

Dean looked up, surprised, "It's no big deal." he shrugged.

Dean took the rag and threw it in the sink. Cas motioned to the kitchen's island, and Dean sat down on one of the bar stools.

"So..." Dean said awkwardly, patting his thighs, "Married? How the hell did that happen?"

Cas blushed and played with his own gold ring. He shrugged, "We retired from the life after putting Lucifer back in the cage for the second time. All of us went separate ways, as was necessary for us to move on. Your mother decided to work with the British Men Of Letters after they helped rescue you from jail, Sam back to college. Only we stuck together. We moved up here, to Rhode Island, and settled down. Originally we were not a...a-"

"Couple?" Dean guessed.

Cas flushed again and nodded, "But then we were. We adopted Jake a few years ago, when he was three, and, you know." Cas smiled, "You always liked to say that we'd finally figured out the apple pie life."

Dean nodded slowly.

"But you still can't prove that this isn't a djinn."

"No, I can't." 

Through the doorway, Dean saw Jake walk past. His red hair was dark and wet from the shower, and he was pretending to be a Jedi with a fake, plastic light saber. Dean smiled.

"This is a great hallucination, if anything."

Cas smiled, and took Dean's hand.

"We'll figure this out, okay? We can schedule a trip to the doctor's or something, see what is wrong."

Dean thought about it for a minute. He still couldn't think of any reason for this not to be djinn dream. But it was different than the last one he had been put in. Then, he had been worried about Sam and the whole Azazel sha-bang. Now Lucifer was back in the cage, and everything was relatively calm. They had the British Men Of Letters to help out, too. Sam would be okay, now. Dean could be something he never thought possible...happy. 

Dean smiled, and shook his head, "Nah, I'm alright." 

He leaned over and kissed Cas' cheek just because, in this world, he could. And Dean liked that. 

~Four Months Later~

It all started with a nap, really. Well, several naps that Dean felt the need to take more and more. He felt drained, energy less, like he was walking dead if he wasn't sleeping most of the day. Dean tried to hide how tired he was, at his job at an auto body, at home from Jake. From Cas, most of all. He didn't want Cas to be upset.

Dean thought he knew what was happening: the djinn was draining him. Quicker than usual; last time days was actually only hours in real time. Dean assumed this to mean that the djinn had a limited victim pool.

He tried not to care. He was happy, he had Cas and Jake and a normal life even if it was fake and it was killing him.

So he just took more naps, ate more energy-inducing foods.

Dean was driving home from work that day. His eyes were heavy and stinging, and Dean tried to rub the tiredness out of them. It didn't work for long, so he turned on the radio as loud as possible to keep him awake.

Heartbreak Hotel blasted over the speakers. 

Well, since my baby left me, well, I found a new place to dwell  
Well, it's down at the end of Lonely Street, at Heartbreak Hotel

Against his will, Dean's eyes closed. The Impala swerved across the road, which was luckily empty. Dean awoke will a jolt, a fought to regain control. 

His heart hammered in his chest, and he felt the blood rushing to his head.

Well, if your baby leaves you, you got a tale to tell  
Well, just take a walk down Lonely Street to Heartbreak Hotel

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, and let out a breath. When he opened his eyes, he saw someone walking on the side of the road.

It was Cas.

Dean slammed on the brakes immediately, and practically jumped out of his car.

"Cas! What are you doing here? Where's Jake? You didn't leave him alone, did you?" Dean said, panicked.

Cas' eyebrows knit together in confusion, and Dean realized he was wearing his trench coat. Cas never wore his trench coat. Not in this world.

Dean took an involuntary step backwards.

"Unless you're not Cas...are you?" he said, wishing he had his silver knife or holy water or something to defend himself.

Cas, fake Cas, whoever, raised his hands slowly. They were empty.

"Dean," he said carefully, voice insistent, "it's me. You've been trapped by a djinn, and I've come to rescue you.

Dean shook his head, "Wh-Cas? What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"It took awhile, you didn't tell anyone where the case was or anything. Do you realize how stupid that was?" a muscle ticked in Cas' jaw, and he swallowed, "How much pain you put Sam and I through? Why didn't you just escape on your own?"

Dean looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It wasn't that simple when I decided not to."

A wave of fatigue swept over Dean and he yawned.

"So, what now?" he asked once the yawn had passed.

Cas looked confused by the question, "I take you home."

He stepped forward, and tried to place his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean backed up.

"Whoa, whoa, what if I don't want to, Cas? I'm tired, I've got it real good here."

"You're dying Dean," Cas said crossly, "and you're tired because the djinn is sucking away at your life force."

"I know that! Obviously, Cas! I hunt these things!"

Cas threw up his hands, "This isn't a yes or no deal, Dean Winchester. You are coming with me. I am not letting you embark on this fairytale suicide."

"Oh, yeah?" Dean crossed his arms and leaned against Baby, "What are you going to do?"

Bad move.

When Dean woke up, he was in a hospital bed. An IV was transfusing blood into his arm,and he was to tired to pull it out. Cas sat in a chair by his bedside, flipping through a Busty Asian Beauties magazine. Dean groaned.

"How many times do we have to tell you, Cas? Not around other dudes."

Cas just grunted and laid the magazine on Dean's bedside table. He crossed his arms stiffly, pointedly not looking at Dean.

"Where am I?"

"Cumberland Medical Center. We brought you here after Cas saved you." said a voice from the doorway. Sam entered, carrying two disposable coffee cups.

Dean fell back against his pillows, and Sam handed one of the coffees to Cas. He kept the other for himself, making Dean raise an eyebrow in mock surprise.

"What, none for me?"

Sam snorted, "Not until you tell us what the hell that was all about."

"What?" Dean asked, feigning innocence.

"I believe Sam is referring to the djinn you didn't want to escape." Cas replied, obviously still sorely cross.

"You know how hard it was last time to escape." Dean shrugged, "It was just impossible to do it a second time." 

Dean looked down to his lap and played with the edge of his blankets.

"What did you see?" Sam asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Dean looked up at him, and then to Cas.

"I don't want to talk about it. It was...well," he half laughed, "last time wasn't perfect as I thought. It was this time, though. Where's mom, is she coming to see me on my death bed?" Dean tried for a joke, but it fell flat.

"Uh, no. We haven't told her yet. Didn't want to disrupt her case."

Dean nodded, biting his lip to hide his disappointment. 

"Let's blow this joint, huh, Sammy?"

Dean holed himself up the minute he got back to the bunker. Not like he usually did, where he would just sit in his room and drink gallons of whiskey in a sitting. No, now Dean coped differently. He drank, but only a little more than usual. He still hunted, hung out with Sam and Cas.

But it was difficult. He holed up inside of himself. He never let himself have too much fun, feel to much in general. And when it came to Cas, well, he pretended it was just how people always thought it to be. He tried to force himself to not have feelings for Cas.

But Dean wasn't surprised when it didn't work. 

Almost every night Dean would lay in his bed with a beer, just staring up at the ceiling and thinking about the djinn world. He knew he didn't really miss that Cas and Jake, just the idea of them. But it still pained him to think about Jake's colorful composition, with his red hair and blue eyes. And the way Cas looked when he slept...how good it felt to be next to him. 

That Dean missed. 

It pained Dean to be so near to the real Cas yet to have him be so untouchable. 

A few months went by like this, and eventually Cas pulled him to the side.

"Dean, do we need to talk?" he asked in his gravelly tones.

Dean shook his head, "No, I don't think so."

"I do think so. You're different, Dean. We need to talk about what you saw." Cas was not playing good cop today. He pressed his hand down on Dean's shoulder, and Dean sat on the couch.

"I don't want to." he grumbled.

"but you will." Cas insisted.

"Fine," Dean snapped, "I had a family, suburban life. That was all. Happy?"

Cas shook his head. 

"That isn't enough to make Dean Winchester abandon his family."

Dean snorted, and raised the beer bottle to his lips, "I guess that's where you're wrong, Cas."

"I know there was more. Was it Lisa? Is that why?"

Dean's gut still clenched at Lisa's name, but he ignored it. Truth is, he never was in love with her. He loved the protection she offered, the normalness. And hated himself for it.

"No it wasn't Lisa. Or Ben."

"Who was it?" Cas pressed, leaning on the wall across from Dean. 

"Cas! Stop this! I don't want to talk about it!" Dean growled, pushing himself up from the couch.

"I don't care!" Cas yelled, surprising Dean with his outburst, "I need to understand why you would just leave like that, Dean! I need to know what was better than us?!"

"That's it. It was you," Dean pointed his finger at Cas and waved it, but said no more.

"What? You're not making any sense, Dean."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "I was with...you. Life with you, Cas. Dream world. Happy? Because I'm fucking pleased! Thank you so much for this lesson Dr. Phil!" Dean stood up, and had to stop himself from throwing his beer just to see the bottle shatter. He began to storm out of the room when Cas stopped him.

"I don't understand." he said quietly, his brows knitted.

"I love you, Cas." Dean croaked, not turning around to meet the angel's gaze.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

Dean turned around.

"I am in love with you, too, Dean. I thought you knew?"

**Author's Note:**

> *Phew!!! Long AF, hope you lovelies liked it anyways!!!*


End file.
